1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a capacitor structure and method for forming the same and more particularly to a capacitor structure that has a conductive substrate, conductive fins extending above the substrate, and trenches extending into the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Capacitors are one of the fundamental components in today's electronic devices and operate by storing a charge. For example, capacitors are often used in dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and other similar devices. One type of common capacitor uses an upper plate and a lower plate that are separated by an insulator. The invention described below provides a new type of capacitor that is substantially smaller, faster, and less-expensive to manufacture than conventional capacitors.